Car jacks and dinner
by Willowrs
Summary: Sara and Cath make plans for dinner...of sorts.


Disclaimer: Own nothing...well at least not the characters from CSI nor do I own Fiona Apple's "Never is a Promise" from her "Tidal" album.

Sara awoke sprawled out, face down on her sofa; she swiped a hand across her face, moving away stray hair as she did so, whilst trying to figure out what it was that had woken her. A shrill ring sounded off to her left, the phone she realised, lazily flailing an arm in its general vicinity before successfully grabbing it. She punched the accept button as she brought it up to her ear.

"Sidle" she rumbled muzzily, her voice cracking slightly, wincing at the sound she cleared her throat and had another shot "Sidle"

"Hey" a far too alert voice said at the other end "Wake you?"

"Nope" replied Sara after a moments thought, "Had to get up to answer the phone anyway" she replied earning her a sharp "Smart Ass" from her caller.

"What can I do for you Cat?" Sara queried, choosing her safest option as she slowly rolled over and attempted to sit up, giving up after a second and returning to her face down position.

"You fancy dinner before shift? I know you won't otherwise…and I 'd like the company," replied Catherine on the other end, her voice coming over as slightly uncertain.

"Mmph" muttered Sara

"Huh?" asked Catherine "Didn't catch that last bit"

"Sorry, I'm face down on my couch, probably a cushion talking."

Catherine chuckled "Give me an answer and I'll let you get back to your nap."

Sara didn't have to think for long "Sure, why not, you want to swing by my place a couple of hours before shift, and we'll go from here?" she suggested

"Sure thing, be round later…go finish your nap" Catherine answered in a softly mothering tone before hanging up.

Sara heard the dial tone and switched her phone off, letting her arm drape over the side of the couch as she slumped back into the pillows for a minute, before rousting herself into moving.

She knew she'd never get back to sleep, so she went to grab her tool kit and change into some overalls, dropping the phone onto it's cradle as she passed by on the way to her bedroom.

A short while later Sara was attempting to fix a hole in the radiator of her car. She'd gotten it jacked up on blocks and was surveying the damage using a borrowed mechanics gurney, her long legs stretching out far beyond the front of the hood. As she worked she hummed to herself, content in her absorption, her right foot tapping slightly to the melody in her head, as she swiped at her face reflexively.

"Never is a promise, and I can't afford to lie"

She sang as she cleaned some excess grime off of the radiator with a cloth, her impending dinner with Catherine momentarily forgotten.

A couple of hours later Catherine rounded the corner onto Sara's block, having just parked her car, she recognised Sara's car up on blocks and the lanky form stretched out beneath it, foot tapping gently to some rhythm as yet unapparent to Catherine. As she approached she could pick out the lyrics Sara was singing, but was unable to place them.

"You'll never touch- these things that I hold

The skin of my emotions lies beneath my own

You'll never feel the heat of my soul

My fever burns me deeper than I've ever shown-to you"

Catherine considered the words for a moment before shrugging, still unable to place them. She reached a hand out and gently tapped her friends blue overall-clad knee. "Hey, didn't know you could sing Sara!" she said, only to be rewarded with the knee under her hand jerking violently upwards and a loud bang coming from beneath the car, followed by:

"Oh Goddammit…fuck that hurt" muttered in a pained voice.

Catherine put a hand over her mouth, blue eyes going wide in dismay. "Oh Sara, I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd scare you" she said as she knelt down to survey her unintentional damage.

Sara scooted out from under the car one hand on her forehead, face subtly scrunched into a pained expression, a patch of oil streaked across her cheek. "Hey Cath" she grinned shyly "Didn't think you'd get here early" she said gingerly removing the hand from her face to reveal a long slim, angry red mark. Catherine tentatively reached out gentle fingers to the welt.

"Jeez, that hurts" Sara hissed as she shied away from the mothering touch and stood, lanky frame topping the blond, who had stood at the same time, by almost a head.

"I'm sorry," repeated Catherine biting her slip slightly in consternation.

Brown eyes glanced at her, then a hand waved in her direction as Sara smiled "Don't worry about it Cath, I can take it"

"Oh, so very butch" replied Catherine softly with a smile, she paused before continuing "Except, I caught you singing Sidle" pointing a finger at her younger colleagues direction, an eyebrow raised.

Sara blushed "Oh…dear god!" was all she could say, her knuckles turning a pale colour as she gripped the cloth in her hand tightly "Busted?" she squeaked out, only to see the blond nod, a smirk gracing her features.

"Oh yeah, totally!" Catherine replied, "So what was it? I recognise it from someplace, but can't seem to place it."

If possible Sara blushed an even deeper shade "Fiona Apple: Never is a promise" she muttered trying for nonchalance as she perched her butt up on the cars hood, one leg hitched lazily up, so as to come to rest on the bumper, wiping her hands as she did so.

Catherine considered her friend for a moment, before walking past her and onto the curb. "Hmm…nope, doesn't ring a bell…you should sing more often, you've got a lovely voice" then seeing Sara's apparent discomfort she deftly changed the subject "So, dinner?" she queried.

Sara visibly relaxed as she pushed off the bumper with her foot so that she was standing. "Course, let me put this all away and shower and stuff" she replied as she put the last of her tools away and picked up the box. Motioning for Catherine to precede her, they went up the walkway to the stairs leading up to Sara's apartment.

"Butch?" Sara asked herself in a surprised tone, looking up in time to notice Catherine's shoulders shaking slightly in silent laughter. "Humph" groused Sara good naturedly causing Catherine to turn to her and flashed her dazzling smile in Sara's direction, effectively silencing any other comment from her friend.

When they got into the apartment, Sara indicated for her colleague to make herself at home. "Coffee's in the pot, music and books etc you already know of, I'm going to go and shower this crap off me, be back in twenty…scanner's on the desk" she tossed over her shoulder with a self deprecating laugh as she walked down the hallway.

She remerged as promised twenty minutes later, hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, in jeans and a navy tank top which showed off her slender but well toned arms, an over shirt in her hands. She walked over to where Catherine was hunkered down by the stereo, listening to the song Sara had been singing earlier. She turned as Sara, who was in the process of fastening her shirt cuffs, neared.

"I can see why you like the song" was all Catherine said as she stood smoothing wrinkles from her pants with a practised air "So…food?"

Sara nodded and grabbed her jacket and keys from their places, her pager and cell phone in place on her belt already, whilst her friend switched off the stereo.

Having locked her apartment Sara paused and turned to Catherine. "Can I get a lift with you? My cars kind of out of commission" she said gesturing to her car. Catherine followed her gaze then laughed "Sure" she said as she set off down the stairs to her car parked around the corner, a somewhat sheepish Sara trailing after her.


End file.
